A Simple Game
by Profe Fest
Summary: Lakukan percakapan panjang hingga larut, berbincanglah layaknya karib, tataplah langsung matanya, dan jangan lupa menyelipkan lelucon kecil. Yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, berarti kalah./ Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016. RnR?


"Mau coba permainan baru?"

Seluruh kepala yang ada di sana menoleh pada remaja lelaki jangkung berambut hitam dan bermanik jelaga yang tengah memainkan topi _fedora_ -nya santai. Lelaki itu menyeringai kala meneliti satu demi satu ekspresi penasaran rekan-rekan lamanya, kemudian berhenti memainkan topinya dan mengenakannya, menutupi manik senada arang yang kini tengah berkilat jahil, sementara itu seringai di bibirnya semakin melebar.

"Ini peraturannya," tanpa menunggu, lelaki itu kembali bersuara, "Lakukan percakapan panjang hingga larut, berbincanglah layaknya karib, tataplah langsung matanya, dan jangan lupa menyelipkan lelucon kecil. Yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, berarti kalah," tandasnya.

.

.

.

 **Title : A Simple Game**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.** _ **Setting**_ **tiga tahun setelah** _ **manga**_ **berakhir di mana para Arcobaleno terlepas dari kutukannya. Untuk Crack Pairing Celebration 2016.**

 **Pairings : FonMammon, slight ColonelloTsuna, slight BelMammonFon**

 **Hope you enjoy it~**

.

.

.

"Konyol," dengus Mammon cepat, menjadi orang pertama yang menanggapi tantangan Reborn, sang lelaki bertopi _fedora_ , barusan.

"Setuju," timpal Lal Mirch mantap. Kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada, dagunya dinaikkan beberapa senti sebelum melanjutkan, "Setelah Verde mempercepat pertumbuhan kalian jadi remaja, jangan bilang kau juga ingin melakukan permainan konyol yang biasanya dilakoni remaja juga, Reborn," tudingnya.

Reborn terkekeh hingga bahunya terguncang, "Siapa bilang? Yang tadi hanya asal saja. _Dame_ -Tsuna itu pernah menceritakan hal seperti itu padaku. Apa salahnya juga menantang kalian dengan melakukan hal tadi juga?" tanyanya ringan.

Perlu diketahui, pasca kutukan Arcobaleno lepas, Verde dengan cepat mengembangkan alat untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan mereka namun hanya sampai remaja usia enam belas tahun—yang artinya mereka sebaya dengan para penjaga Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yaah, kecuali untuk Lal Mirch yang telah kembali ke tubuhnya semula karena kutukan yang diembannya lebih ringan daripada para mantan Arcobaleno yang lain.

"Padahal menurutku bagus juga," kata Yuni dengan menyelipkan tawa kecil yang anggun di akhir kalimatnya. "Mungkin akan kucoba nanti bersama Gamma dan yang lain," sambungnya.

' _Gamma pasti akan jadi orang pertama yang mengaku kalah,'_ batin seluruh mantan Arcobaleno itu serentak.

"Tapi, cukup menarik juga deh," celetuk Skull dengan sorot mata tertarik.

"Ajak mainlah Verde melakukan itu, Skull. Dia tak akan menolak," sambar Reborn sembari terkekeh.

"Tidak bisa, aku banyak pekerjaan untuk sains," kilah Verde cepat sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun.

' _Dasar pendusta,'_ batin seluruh mantan Arcobaleno itu lagi serentak.

"Tapi, sekali-kali kurasa tak masalah," cetus Fon tiba-tiba.

Yang lain segera menoleh dengan mata setengah melebar. "Kau serius, Fon, _kora_?" tanya Colonello memastikan.

"Yaah, kenapa tidak?" Fon mengangkat bahu ringan. "Setelah kembali ke wujud remaja, kenapa tidak mencobanya saja sekalian? Lagi pula, tidak ada yang salah dengan bernostalgia," lanjutnya. Remaja lelaki berkepang itu mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian berhenti kala manik karamelnya bertemu dengan sosok remaja lelaki berambut sebahu violet bertudung yang—sepertinya—juga tengah menatapnya.

Remaja lelaki berkepang itu tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak menggulum senyum.

.

.

.

Mammon menurunkan kotak susu stroberinya, kemudian membalas tatapan ramah bercampur senyum itu dengan tatapan tajam tak suka. "Apa melihatku, _muu_?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Yaah," Fon mengangkat bahu, "memang salah menatapmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak suka ditatap sembarang orang—apalagi oleh _mu_ ," jawab Mammon dengan nada ditekankan sepenuhnya.

"Baik, baik. Maaf kalau begitu. Yaah, kukira kau mau bergabung dengan permainan yang dibuat Reborn tadi," kata Fon tenang.

"Jadi, kau pikir aku mau memainkan permainan konyol seperti itu, huh?"

" _Haah_ , ada drama lagi di tengah reuni, _kora_ ," sindir Colonello.

Mammon melempar tatapan mautnya pada si pemuda pirang. "Berisik, _muu_. Urusanku hanya dengan orang ini, jangan mengangguku," cetusnya seraya menunjuk sang pemuda Asia.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau peraturannya diubah?" tanya Fon mencoba melerai.

"Huh?" Mammon dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangi laki-laki berkepang itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Maksudnya begini," Fon memulai, "kupikir bagian 'yang jatuh cinta pertama kali, berarti kalah' itu juga cukup ... _ng_ ... tidak biasa? _Yaah_ , intinya seperti itu. Kau keberatan dengan bagian itu, mungkin? Jadi, bagaimana kalau itu diu—"

"Oh, aku paham," Mammon menyela, nada suaranya tampak lebih ditekankan. Matanya memicing tajam dari balik tudung kepalanya. "Kau pikir aku takut untuk kalah kan, _muu_!? Kau pikir aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Aku lebih suka jatuh cinta saja pada Fantasma ketimbang jatuh cinta pada pada lelaki cerewet soal _martial arts_!" semburnya tak terima.

"... Oke, kau salah paham, Ma—"

"Cukup, Brengsek," potong sang lelaki bertudung. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, kemudian memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangan, guratan kesal tersirat jelas di wajahnya. "Mulai permainannya. Akan kubuat kau kalah dalam sekejap," dengusnya.

 _'Nah, kan.'_ Yang lain segera menepuk dahi, sudah bosan dengan pola dialog yang sudah sering dilakukan dua lelaki mantan _badai-kabut_ Arcobaleno.

Suara tawa kecil Yuni memecah tegang yang terjadi—dan dalam _timing_ yang sangat tepat. Semua menoleh, menatap gadis kecil bergelar Bos Kesepuluh _Giglio Nero Family_ yang masih terkikik dengan bahu terguncang itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahan tak tertawa. Fon- _san_ dan Mammon- _san_ selalu seperti ini, kan," ujar perempuan mungil itu seraya menghentikan tawanya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh mantan Arcobaleno yang hadir dalam reuni kecil itu dan melanjutkan, "Kurasa aku harus pulang. Gamma dan yang lain mungkin sudah ribut mencariku. Sebelum datang, aku hanya menulis pesan singkat kalau aku akan menghadiri reuni ini," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Yaah, kalau begitu urusan kita selesai," cetus Lal Mirch sembari berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku juga punya banyak urusan setelah ini," katanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, yang lain ikut berdiri, melupakan drama yang nyaris saja terjadi. Lagi pula, tak ada siapapun yang hendak meneruskan reuni itu tanpa Yuni—toh, aslinya kehadiran mereka juga demi menghormati undangan gadis cilik itu.

Namun, meski sudah meninggalkan tempat pertemuan mereka hari itu, meski telah berjarak ratusan meter dari sana, beberapa dari mereka masih terngiang tantangan kecil yang diucapkan sang _hitman_ terkuat sejagat dunia.

 _"Lakukan percakapan panjang hingga larut, berbincanglah layaknya karib, tataplah langsung matanya, dan jangan lupa menyelipkan lelucon kecil. Yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, berarti kalah."_

.

.

.

"Sekolah, _muu_?" Mammon membeo ucapan Squalo dengan dahi berkerut.

Belphegor tertawa-tawa. "Mungkin Bos ingin seluruh anggota Varia punya ijazah lengkap, Mammon," ledeknya.

" _VOII_! Jaga ucapanmu itu, Bocah!" teriak Squalo seraya mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya. "Bos bilang dia ogah menampung bocah di bawah umur di Varia HQ dan bilang kau lebih pantas diasuh oleh bocah tuna itu di Jepang!" jelasnya dengan volume yang tak kira-kira.

"Aku orang dewasa, _muu_!" protes Mammon mentah-mentah.

"Ushishi, sekarang kau hanya terpaut beberapa tahun dengan bocah Vongola itu, Mammon," kekeh Belphegor puas.

"Diam kau, Bel," ancam sang ilusionis remaja seraya menunjuk wajah mantan pangeran itu.

"Ushishi," Bel terkekeh puas, mengabaikan ancaman remaja lelaki ilusionis itu, "Kau tahu? Kudengar kalau kau jadi bendahara kelas di sekolahmu, kau bisa memeras uang seluruh murid dengan alasan 'untuk uang keperluan kelas'," pancingnya.

"Hmp. Satu kelas tak lebih dari beberapa bocah yang kantongnya setipis kertas, _muu_ ," dengus Mammon sinis.

"Jadilah bendahara di organisasi sekolahmu nanti, ushishi. Kau bisa menagih satu sekolah uang dalam jumlah besar dengan alasan keperluan kegiatan sekolah."

"Baik. Di mana tempatnya, _muu_?"

Belphegor menyeringai lebar, bujukannya berhasil tepat sasaran.

.

.

.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI, _MUU_!?" tanya Mammon dengan volume kelewat di atas rata-rata.

Fon menggidikkan bahu, raut wajahnya sendiri juga tak kalah terkejut. "Aku tak mengira kau mau duduk di bangku sekolah lagi, Mammon," ujarnya seraya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Seluruh pasang mata kini menoleh pada dua makhluk yang tengah saling tatap seolah karib sejak lama. Beberapa murid saling berbisik, entah membicarakan apa—namun Mammon tahu itu pasti tentang dirinya dan _martial arts_ sialan di depannya ini.

Mammon mendecakkan lidahnya, tak suka jadi pusat perhatian para bocah kelas menengah atas yang sok tahu hubungannya dengan remaja berkepang di depannya. "Kuulang. Sedang apa kau di sini, _muu_?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

Fon menghela napas, mengalah. "Kurasa, menjadi pelajar di Jepang lebih baik daripada menganggur di China. Sekalian aku bisa mengawasi I-Pin dan menemaninya latihan. Latihan berdua terdengar lebih baik bagaimanapun juga, kan?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan.

' _Lebih buruk,'_ Mammon membatin cepat. Namun, alih-alih menjawab, laki-laki itu hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, kemudian merespons dengan asal dan singkat, "Hoo."

"Nah, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Fon balik bertanya, penasaran.

Mammon mendelik, "Bukan urusanmu yang pasti," jawabnya sembari duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Fon.

Fon tak bertanya lagi, manik karamelnya meneliti remaja lelaki bertudung di sampingnya dari atas ke bawah hingga membuat Mammon sendiri jengah.

"Apa melihat—"

— _ **Srek!**_

Pintu kelas digeser hingga membuka, baik Fon maupun Mammon segera menoleh ke pintu dan kembali terperengah pada kejutan yang menanti mereka.

Colonello mengerjapkan mata menatap dua rekan lamanya. "Sedang apa kalian di sini, _kora_?" tanyanya heran.

.

.

.

Penantian panjang Mammon selama hari itu selesai juga ketika bel pulang pun akhirnya berdentang nyaring. Hari pertama Mammon masuk sekolah (lagi) dan menjadi murid pindahan selesai sudah. Dengan cepat ia membereskan seluruh perlengkapannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu: cepat pulang, melapor pada Varia bahwa ia sudah cukup banyak belajar menjadi anak sekolah, dan jangan sampai berbicara dengan—

"Kau mau pulang, Mammon?" tanya sebuah suara memecah fokusnya.

Mammon menarik napas jengkel, kemudian memelototi Fon yang berdiri di sebelah mejanya. "Matamu buta sampai tidak bisa melihatnya, _muu_?" sindir Mammon ketus sambil kembali membereskan perlengkapannya.

Fon hanya mengulas senyum tipis mendengarnya. "Mau pulang bersama?" tawarnya.

Mammon menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian menatap lelaki berkepang di depannya jengkel. "Aku lebih suka menginap di sini daripada harus pulang bersamamu. Lagi pula, aku tidak dibayar untuk—"

"Kau mau susu stroberi di tengah jalan nanti?"

 _Sialan._ Mammon memaki dongkol.

"Baik. Jangan sampai kau berbohong atau akan kudorong kau ke tengah jalan dan terlindas kendaraan lewat," ancam Mammon.

Fon masih tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan jenis laki-laki yang suka mengumbar dusta," ujarnya.

.

.

.

Tsuna tertawa-tawa mendengar cerita Colonello selama perjalanan pulang. Catatan, berhubung kini Colonello kembali duduk di bangku sekolah, usianya tak terpaut begitu jauh dari sang remaja berambut coklat calon _Vongola Decimo_ masa depan. Selain itu, mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama—hanya saja, Colonello satu tingkat di atas Tsuna.

"Jadi, sekarang Colonello- _san_ satu kelas dengan Fon- _san_ dan Mammon?" tanya Tsuna memastikan.

"Begitulah, _kora_!" jawab Colonello seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Berani bertaruh, _kora_. Sebentar lagi kelasku akan lenyap dan berganti menjadi medan tempur mereka," semburnya.

Tsuna kembali tertawa. "Padahal kupikir mereka cukup dekat," katanya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa, _kora_?" Colonello sontak menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Tsuna dengan mata setengah memelotot.

"Yaah, kukira Fon- _san_ dan Mammon bisa terbilang dekat," ulang Tsuna.

"Jangan bicara sok tahu begitu, _kora_! Bukannya aku meragukan intuisimu atau apalah itu, tapi mereka berdua itu sama persis seperti air dan api—berlawanan dan tak akan pernah bisa disebut 'dekat' yang bermakna positif, _kora_!" sanggah Colonello panjang lebar.

"Dekat yang bermakna positif itu yang bagaimana?" tanya Tsuna tak mengerti.

"Yaah, mungkin antara Fon dan I-Pin, atau aku dan kau. Dekatnya mereka itu seperti hubungan Yamamoto Takeshi dan Gokudera Hayato, atau Rokudo Mukuro dengan Hibari Kyouya," jawab Colonello asal.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya tiba-tiba Fon- _san_ dan Mammon punya hubungan dekat yang bermakna positif?"

"Itu sih tak akan pernah terjadi, _kora_!" jawab Colonello cepat.

" _Kalau_ itu benar-benar terjadi?" pancing Tsuna.

"Kalau itu sampai terjadi, kau akan kulamar di masa depan, _kora_!" sembur Colonello cepat, tanpa memikirkannya dua kali.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa di Jepang, Mammon?"

Mammon mendengus, tangannya menurunkan kotak susu stroberi yang tengah diminumnya dan menjawab, "Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, _muu_ ," ketusnya.

Fon menghela napas sejenak. "Padahal kukira aku bisa memberikan susu stroberi itu gratis," pancingnya.

Mammon tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Kau bilang kau akan membelikannya, _muu_!" protesnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya 'apa kau mau susu stroberi di tengah jalan nanti', bukan berkata 'apa kau ingin kutraktir susu stroberi di tengah jalan nanti'," kilah Fon cepat.

"Dasar laki-laki pendusta!" maki Mammon kesal.

"Mammon, aku tidak berdusta soal memberimu susu stroberi, toh aku tak bilang itu _gratis_ ," sanggah Fon santai.

Mammon menggertakkan giginya, kemudian mengalah. "Baik, baik, _muu_! Aku ke sini karena Bos bilang dia ogah menampung anak di bawah umur di Varia HQ dan mengirimku masuk sekolah lagi. Hmp, padahal aku orang dewasa, _muu_! Salahkan saja kutukan itu dan Verde yang tak bisa membuatku cepat kembali ke tubuhku semula!" dengusnya panjang lebar.

Fon tak bisa membendung tawanya hingga bahunya berguncang mendengar keluhan ilusionis remaja di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _muu_!?" bentak Mammon kesal.

"Kau berkata seolah membuat benda untuk mengembalikan ke tubuh semula adalah perkara mudah untuk Verde, Mammon," jawab Fon setelah meredakan tawanya.

"Ilmuwan gila macam Verde pasti bisa melakukannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan tahu," sanggah sang ilusionis keras kepala.

Fon tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih pelan, namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Mammon kembali jengkel.

"Apa lagi yang lucu, _muu_!?" bentak Mammon galak.

"Entahlah," jawab Fon dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Mungkin karena kita sedang pulang bersama seperti remaja pada umumnya dan berbincang layaknya karib saat ini," lanjutnya.

" _Lakukan percakapan panjang hingga larut, berbincanglah layaknya karib, tataplah langsung matanya, dan jangan lupa menyelipkan lelucon kecil. Yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, berarti kalah."_

.

.

.

"Teman-teman! Jangan bercanda! Ini sedang rapat!"

"Hooi! Jangan berisik! Kita masih belum tahu harus membuat apa untuk acara kesenian dua bulan lagi!"

"Berisik, Ketua! Apa saja boleh kok! Cepat putuskan saja!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti bercanda dan dengarkan rapatnya!"

Mammon menghela napas bosan, dalam hati ia nyaris merasa bahwa kelas yang ditempatinya saat ini adalah kopian dari Varia HQ—Squalo yang selalu berteriak, Xanxus yang dengan mudahnya memecahkan gelas atau botol minuman keras, Belphegor yang jahil dengan tawa memuakkannya, _oh_ , lupakan tentang Lussuria dan Levi A Than. Hanya saja, semua keributan yang biasa terjadi di Varia HQ saat ini tengah dilakoni para murid sekolah menengah atas di kelasnya.

Sudah sekitar setengah tahun berlalu sejak ia menjadi pindahan di sekolah menengah ini. Setengah tahun yang melelahkan. Mammon itu apatis, lagi pula sejak kapan ia mau melakukan sesuatu tanpa dibayar?

Kembali, napas dihela demi menyalurkan bosan. Kali ini, ia pun ikut memangku sebelah pipi dengan mata setengah mengantuk—namun tersembunyi di balik tudung kepala hitam panjang yang tak pernah absen dikenakannya sampai guru-guru mengalah membiarkannya mengenakan atribut yang harusnya dilarang di sekitar sekolah. Diam-diam, sepasang manik violet itu melirik ke samping, menemukan sosok Fon yang masih menonton rapat semi drama anak sekolah di depannya.

Tanpa diduga, kepala lelaki berkepang itu menoleh, membuat dua pasang mata yang berbeda warna bertemu pandang. Mammon menekuk wajahnya, kemudian menoleh cepat-cepat ke arah lain. Fon memandangi lelaki itu heran, namun bibirnya segera mengulas senyum lembut dan kembali memerhatikan rapat yang digelar kelasnya.

Mammon tak suka menerangkan dengan jelas seperti apa hubungannya dengan lelaki Asia itu. Bisa dibilang mereka tetap menjadi _rival_ , namun juga bisa disebut sebagai 'teman sekelas', bahkan juga bisa disebut sebagai 'teman pulang'—oh, jangan harap Mammon akan mengatakan hubungannya dengan dua sebutan terakhir, ia tetap membenci remaja berkepang itu.

"AARGH! Yang lain juga ikut bicara dong! _Mou_!" bentak sang Ketua Kelas tak sabar. Perempuan itu kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melayangkan tatapan kesal pada seluruh murid. "Yang lain cepat usulkan sesuatu! Terutama … terutama kau, Mammon- _san_!" serunya lantang sembari menunjuk sang ilusionis.

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dengan dahi berkerut, tatapan di balik tudungnya jelas menyuarakan tanya 'apa-kau-tidak-salah-orang'. "Kenapa denganku, _muu_?" tanya Mammon setengah tak terima.

"Kau selalu diam selama ini, kan?! Kau juga tidak pernah menyuarakan pendapatmu jika ada rapat seperti ini! Kau tidak pernah ikut piket kelas, bahkan membayar uang kas kelas saja nyaris tidak pernah kecuali dipaksa!" sembur sang Ketua Kelas dengan nada menggebu, seolah sudah lama ingin mengurutkan daftar dosa sang ilusionis. "Kali ini— _kali ini saja_ —cepat berikan pendapatmu!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada menuntut.

Mammon menghela napas terpaksa, sebelah tangan memangku pipi, malas-malasan berpikir. "Bagaimana dengan drama, _muu_?" tanyanya.

"Drama?" ulang sang Ketua Kelas seraya mengerjapkan mata.

"Hee, bagus juga tuh Ketua!"

"Aku juga setuju! Kita hanya harus membuat beberapa dekorasi panggung dan menghapal naskah, kan?"

" _Um_! Dua bulan itu juga cukup panjang. Pasti kita bisa melakukannya dengan baik, _ne_?"

Sang Ketua Kelas menghela napas lagi dan bertanya, "Baik. Kalau begitu kau mau membuat naskahnya?"

"Jangan konyol, _muu_ ," dengus Mammon cepat. "Aku tidak dibayar membuat naskah begitu. Gunakan saja drama yang sudah ada; Cinderella, Putri Tidur, Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa. Apa saja, _muu_ ," lanjutnya.

Kepalan tangan sang Ketua Kelas mengerat. "Kau itu selalu saja seperti itu! Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu!" teriaknya. Perempuan itu mendekati sang remaja lelaki dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Mammon masih bergeming, tak mencium adanya aroma tak mengenakkan.

Begitu sang Ketua Kelas sampai di depan meja sang lelaki bertudung, perempuan itu berhenti dengan gigi bergemelutuk emosi. "Kalau kau tidak mau membuat naskahnya, berarti kau harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam drama ini," katanya dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Ho? Lalu, jadi apa? Penyihir? Seingatku ada peran itu di dongeng Putri Tidur," dengus Mammon setengah tak peduli.

Seulas senyum mengejek terulas sempurna di bibir perempuan itu. "Yaah, akan kuberikan peran yang cocok …," tangannya terangkat, kemudian dengan cepat menarik tudung hitam panjang yang selalu dikenakan Mammon, "… setelah kulihat sendiri wajahmu itu!" serunya.

Angin menerpa cukup kencang, surai sebahu berwarna violet bergerak mengikuti tarian dersik. Sepasang tato indigo berbentuk taring tergambar jelas di kedua belah pipi, namun entah mengapa tak terlihat mengganggu. Kulit wajahnya seputih susu, alisnya hitam dan sedikit tertekuk tanda tak terlalu senang. Netra senada helaian rambutnya memandangi perempuan di depannya dongkol, namun tetap memesona—tak banyak bukan bisa melihat orang yang memiliki bola mata seindah permata?

"Apa, _muu_?" ketus Mammon jengkel.

Sang Ketua Kelas bergeming, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mulutnya menganga—reaksinya nyaris sama dengan seluruh murid di kelas itu kecuali Fon dan Colonello. Tanpa diduga, perempuan itu menepukkan kedua tangannya dan membuat posisi memohon dengan kepala ditundukkan dalam.

"Mammon- _san_ , kumohon jadilah peran putri dalam drama!" mohon sang Ketua Kelas lantang.

Ganti Mammon yang mengerjap, dahinya berkerut. "Haaaaaahhhh!?"

.

.

.

Mammon menarik napas dalam, berusaha memeroleh kesabaran dari tindakan itu. "Kenapa dari sekian banyak perempuan di kelas ini harus aku yang menjadi putri?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Yaah, mungkin karena kau lebih pantas dengan peran itu?"

Mammon menarik napas lebih banyak. "Kalau begitu, kuganti pertanyaannya—kenapa harus _kau_ yang jadi pangerannya, _muu_!?" sembur sang lelaki berambut violet seraya menunjuk Fon di sebelahnya penuh dendam.

Fon angkat bahu. "Yaah, yang lain bilang—"

"Ya, ya, ya. Yang lain bilang, 'Fon- _sama_ sangat pantas jadi pangeran, aku ingin lihat Fon- _sama_ mengenakan pakaian ala bangsawan abad pertengahan'. Ha! Persetan!" sembur Mammon dongkol.

"Mammon, perhatikan caramu bicara. Kita sedang berada di tengah-tengah anak sekolah," peringat Fon.

"Aku juga tahu, _muu_! Tapi persetan dengan itu! Yang jadi masalah adalah kenapa harus _kau_!?" bentak Mammon tak terima.

Fon diam, menghela napas panjang. Ia melangkah maju, kemudian menarik lengan sang remaja lelaki dan menautkan jemari mereka.

Mammon merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Hei! Apa yang—"

"Dengar," Fon menyela, matanya memandang lurus manik permata milik Mammon, "Aku tahu ini agak … diluar dugaan. Tapi, itu bukan berarti kau bisa terus jengkel karena hal itu, kan?" Lengkung asimetris terbentuk sempurna di wajah Fon sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan, "Lagi pula, kurasa ini juga cukup bagus untuk mengetahui siapa yang lebih hebat. Kau bilang kau tidak akan kalah dariku, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Mammon menahan napas, meneguk ludah, telinganya berdegung. _"Lakukan percakapan panjang hingga larut, berbincanglah layaknya karib, tataplah langsung matanya, dan jangan lupa menyelipkan lelucon kecil. Yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, berarti kalah."_

"Memang aku tak akan kalah, _muu_!" bentak Mammon seraya menepis tangan Fon dan menjauhkan tangannya. "I- ini cuma drama anak kecil tahu! Tak perlu dianggap serius, apalagi sampai melakukan hal tadi—bahkan dengan gratis! Tapi, kuterima tantanganmu, _muu_. Kalau aku menang, artinya kau harus menuruti permintaanku—termasuk dengan mentransfer seratus juta Euro ke rekeningku!" ancamnya sembari membalikkan badan, kemudian pergi dari sana.

Fon bergeming, lalu menghela napas sembari mengulas senyum tipis yang lembut pada punggung Mammon yang perlahan semakin menjauhinya. Colonello yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka dari tempat yang cukup jauh menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berpikir keras.

"Kalau begini terus, sepertinya aku benar-benar akan melamarnya nih, _kora_."

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja sama kalian! Latihan hari ini selesai!" ucap sang Ketua Kelas sore itu. Seluruh murid di kelas sontak langsung menurunkan bahunya dan bersandar pada dinding terdekat. Ini sudah memasuki awal bulan kedua dan sang Ketua Kelas mati-matian memaksa mereka berlatih lebih keras hingga yang tersisa di sekolah hanya mereka, sudah sewajarnya mereka sangat kelelahan, kan?

Mammon juga ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, bahkan ia menjatuhkan dirinya hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai. Peran sebagai putri nyaris membuatnya sinting; wajib berlaku lemah lembut, bicara santun, dialog setinggi gunung yang harus dihapal. _'Padahal aku tak dibayar untuk ini, muu!'_ maki sang ilusionis jengkel.

"Mammon," panggil sebuah suara bariton yang cukup familiar bagi Mammon. Lelaki bertudung itu mendongak, menemukan Fon tengah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya tanpa meminta izin.

"Apa, _muu_?" tanya Mammon malas-malasan. Ia tak ingin diganggung hari ini, ia sudah berniat untuk langsung pulang, merebahkan diri di kasur, dan terlelap sampai pagi.

"Setelah ini ada acara?" tanya Fon berbasa-basi.

' _PUNYA! Kau tidak lihat, hah!?'_ Mammon meneriakkan itu dalam hati. Alih-alih memarahi lelaki berkepang itu, nyatanya ia hanya memutar bola mata dan menjawab, "Tidak."

"Keberatan pergi denganku setelah ini?"

.

.

.

Mammon memandangi piring di depannya yang baru saja diletakkan pelayan. Saliva diteguk paksa, membasahi kerongkongan yang mendadak kering.

"Oi, _Martial Arts_ Sialan,"

"Hm?" Fon mendongak, menatap Mammon yang masih terpaku pada piringnya.

Kepala remaja lelaki berambut sebahu itu menengadah, menatap pemuda berkepang yang duduk di depannya. " _Mapo Tofu_?" tanyanya memastikan. Warna merah menyala di atas piringnya sudah lebih dari cukup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Memang sih, dulu ia pernah beberapa kali menyantap makanan ini, tapi setelah ia menjadi bayi Arcobaleno, Mammon tak pernah menyantapnya lagi sampai sekarang.

"Kenapa? Dulu kita juga pernah memakannya—Luce pernah membuatnya, kan?" jawab Fon seperti biasa.

"Itu cerita lama, _muu_!"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa memakannya tidak perlu dima—"

— _ **TRAK!**_

Sendok disambar cepat, kemudian dihujam ke tengah meja seolah menghalau tangan sang ahli beladiri yang baru saja akan menyingkirkan makanan itu.

"Aku _bisa_ memakannya. Jangan asal bicara kau, Sial," desis Mammon sinis.

Fon mengulas senyum tipis. "Baik. Kita coba—bersamaan," tantangnya.

Mammon menggenggam sendoknya erat-erat, mendengus. Fon di depannya ikut meraih sendok, bersiap.

"Satu … dua …," jeda sejenak, "… tiga!"

— _ **hap!**_

" _M- muu_ —hmp!" Mammon membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan cepat. Lidahnya terasa terbakar, wajahnya sontak memerah karena efek pedas makanan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lelaki mungil itu menoleh, menemukan Fon juga tengah membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Nah!" Mammon menunjuk lelaki berkepang itu cepat. "Kau tidak tahan rasa pedasnya kan, _muu_!?" tudingnya dengan sebelah tangan masih membekap mulut.

"Kau sendiri juga kan, Mammon?" balas Fon dengan sebelah bibir terangkat jelas.

"Enak saja! Aku masih bisa ta— _hmp! M- muu_ …," Mammon menarik sebelah tangannya, kembali membekap mulutnya yang masih bisa merasakan pedas dari makanan—laknat—itu.

Fon tertawa dengan punggung tangan masih menutupi mulutnya, bahunya terguncang. Mammon mendeliknya dengan wajah memerah, kali ini bukan hanya karena rasa pedas tetapi juga karena hal lain yang tak bisa dijabarkannya.

"Yaah," Fon meredakan tawanya, senyumnya masih bertahan di bibirnya, "sepertinya lebih baik kalau kita minta tambahan nasi. Kalau tak salah itu bisa membantu sedikit," katanya.

Mammon memicingkan matanya, kemudian mendengus, "Akan kupesan susu stroberi tambahan untuk ini, _muu_."

"Silakan saja, Mammon."

.

.

.

Colonello mengetuk tak sabar ruang _make up_ pria di depannya. "Oi! Sudah selesai belum, _kora_!?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Sebentar, Colonello," sahut suara bariton lelaki dari dalam.

Colonello mendengus sembari melipat kedua tangan, kembali menunggu meski hati bersungut. Suara berisik para perias serta benda yang berkali-kali diletakkan ke atas meja kembali terdengar dari dalam. Colonello menunggu hingga suara-suara itu lenyap.

— _ **Krieett …**_

"Maaf menunggu, Colonello," ucap Fon seraya melangkah ke luar. Pakaian ala bangsawan abad pertengahan berwarna putih melekat di tubuh atletisnya, sebuah pedang terselip di pinggangnya, rambut legamnya tetap dikepang seperti biasa namun terlihat cocok untuk lelaki itu.

Colonello bersiul iseng. "Heh, lumayan juga, _kora_ ," cetusnya.

Fon melempar senyum. "Kuanggap sebagai pujan," jawabnya.

"Kau itu, _kora_!" Colonello segera menghampiri rekannya itu dan menepuk punggungnya keras, "Nah, Pangeran. Sudah siap menjemput 'putri', kan?" pancingnya.

"Hei, pentasnya masih—"

"Haah!" Colonello menyela, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Meski pentasnya masih lama, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa menengok 'putri' sekarang, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Oi, apa maksudnya dengan 'putri' itu, _muu_?" protes sebuah suara.

Baik Fon maupun Colonello segera menoleh, menemukan seorang _perempuan_ mungil berambut violet panjang dengan gaun berenda-renda yang cukup lebar berwarna putih. Wajah _perempuan_ itu tertekuk masam, namun tetap saja ia terlihat _cantik_.

"Kau siapa, _kora_?" tanya Colonello tanpa merasa bersalah.

"INI AKU, MAMMON, _MUU_!" bentak Mammon kesal.

"Hoo, Viper, _kora_."

"MAMMON! SUDAH KUBILANG NAMAKU MAMMON!"

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini, Mammon?" tanya Fon, melerai.

"Hmp. Yang lain bilang kalian terlambat berkumpul sebelum gladi bersih dan menyuruhku menjemput tahu, _muu_. Padahal aku tak dibayar untuk ini," dengus Mammon seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu ayo, _kora_! Jangan diam saja dan cepat jalan!" cetus Colonello sembari berjalan lebih dulu.

"Oi! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, _muu_!" protes Mammon.

Fon mengekori Colonello, namun begitu langkahnya sejajar dengan Mammon, lelaki itu berhenti dan melempar senyum. "Gaun dan _wig_ -nya cocok juga untukmu," katanya sembari kembali berjalan.

Mammon merasakan pipinya menghangat. "A- apa maksudnya itu, _muu_!? Kau mengejekku ya!? Kembali kau, _Martial Arts_ Sialan!" semburnya sembari mengikuti dua pemuda itu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, namun tetap saja lebih lambat karena gaun rumit yang dikenakannya.

Colonello yang berada di depan mereka bersiul iseng dan bergumam, "Dasar androgini _tsundere_ , itu kan pujian modus, _kora_."

.

.

.

Fon berjalan di panggung, berakting tengah memasuki sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat. Cukup lama ia menjelajahi hutan itu hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah gubuk kecil yang cukup ramai dengan suara tangis. Ada tujuh kurcaci yang mengelilingi sebuah peti kaca, tujuh kurcaci itu sama-sama menangis kencang, seolah mereka begitu kehilangan.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Fon sembari mendekati mereka.

Tujuh kurcaci itu menoleh, kemudian terperengah. "Pangeran!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan, raut wajah mereka sama-sama terkejut namun tetap didominasi kesedihan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fon lagi sembari ikut duduk bersama mereka. Lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada peti mati, kemudian terperengah.

 _Wanita_ di dalam peti mati kaca itu begitu memesona. Surai panjang violet halus, berkulit putih, bibir semerah apel, kedua mata yang terpejam anggun. Gaun yang dikenakannya juga sangat cocok dikenakannya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, bersedekap.

"Siapa nama gadis ini?" tanya Fon.

' _Brengsek, aku ini laki-laki,'_ batin Mammon jengkel. Awas saja, selesai drama ini ia pasti akan membuat mereka semua membayar mahal.

"Putri Salju, Yang Mulia. Putri Salju tewas karena memakan apel beracun yang entah didapat dari mana," jawab salah satu kurcaci dengan terisak.

Fon memejamkan mata, tampak terluka mendengarnya. "Bisakah kalian membuka petinya? Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat," pintanya.

' _Kalau mau bayar dulu tahu,'_ batin Mammon tanpa suara.

"Tentu, tentu saja, Pangeran," jawab salah satu kurcaci itu. Dengan cekatan, ia dan beberapa rekannya membuka peti itu, kemudian menyingkir seolah mempersilakan sang pangeran untuk lebih dekat dengan sang _putri_.

Fon berlutut di depan peti mati, kemudian meraih tangan sang _putri_ yang masih memejamkan mata.

' _Pegang tanganku harganya mahal, Brengsek,'_ sembur Mammon lagi—masih tanpa suara.

" _Sst, Mammon-san, jangan rusak dramanya. Tahan diri,_ " bisik salah satu kurcaci di dekat mereka.

"Putri, jika saja aku lebih cepat menemukanmu. Jika saja aku lebih cepat bertemu denganmu, aku pasti bisa melindungimu," ucap Fon penuh penghayatan.

' _H- hmp. Siapa juga yang peduli soal itu?'_ batin Mammon membalas.

"Seandainya … seandainya saja aku lebih cepat—" Dialog itu terpotong, yang Mammon tahu kepalanya diangkat dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Ada napas hangat orang lain yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya, membuat wajahnya memanas dan debar jantungnya makin berkejaran.

' _S- SEJAK KAPAN DRAMA INI ADA CIUMANNYA!'_ Mammon menjerit tanpa suara. Ia ingin bangun, kemudian menampar wajah Fon—selain lelaki itu memang siapa lagi?!—yang berdekatan dengannya. Namun, detak jantungnya semakin meledak-ledak, pikirannya kacau, dan entah kenapa …

… sebagian dari dalam dirinya tak begitu keberatan mengetahui bibirnya akan dikecup _rival_ berkepangnya.

.

.

.

"Tunggu dulu!"

— _ **JLEB!**_

Ada jeritan takut perempuan dari arah penonton, Mammon memang tak melihat namun ia tahu. Pergerakan pria itu terhenti, namun Mammon sadar wajahnya masih berdekatan dengan Fon.

' _Siapa sih yang mengganggu—b- bukan berartinya aku ingin si Brengsek itu menciumku,_ muu _! H- hanya saja, kalau dia tidak begitu aku tidak bisa menagihnya dengan tagihan paling banyak! Hanya itu!'_

"Sampai di sana, ushishi."

— _ **Tap!**_

Fon menloleh ke tengah panggung, menemukan seorang lelaki pirang dengan poni panjang hingga menutupi mata dan tiara bertengger di kepalanya—Belphegor!

"Ushishi, jadi kau pangerannya, huh?" tanya Bel seraya mengambil pisau yang tadi dilemparkannya ke tengah panggung dari bangku penonton. "Hee, kau memang cukup pantas dengan pakaian itu, ushishi," katanya.

"Tapi—!" Bel dengan cepat mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Fon, bibirnya menyeringai lebar, "Kau mungkin memang pangeran, tapi aku tetaplah pangeran yang asli! Ushishi!" sambungnya.

' _APA SIH YANG DIPIKIRKAN PANGERAN GADUNGAN INI,_ MUU _!?'_ Mammon menjerit tanpa suara, sadar penuh bahwa Bel telah menghancurkan drama kelasnya yang telah dibangun susah payah selama dua bulan hanya dalam beberapa sekon.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?" tanya Fon sembari menurunkan Mammon agar kembali berbaring dari dalam peti. Ia kemudian berdiri, menatap Belphegor dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau mungkin pangeran yang asli, tapi kau tidak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini," katanya.

"Ushishi! Sa-lah! Tentu saja ada hubungannya!" cetus Bel. Lelaki pirang itu melangkah mendekati peti dan melanjutkan, "Jika kau yang pangeran palsu menciumnya, maka itu sia-sia saja, ushishi! Tapi, aku adalah pangeran asli. Maka, akulah yang berhak mencium _Tuan Putri_ dan menikahinya, ushishi!"

' _SIAPA SUDI MELAKUKAN ITU, MUU!?'_

"Jadi, pangeran gadungan, cepatlah angkat kaki dari sini dan biarkan aku yang memboyong _Tuan Putri_ kemudian hidup bahagia dengannya, ushishi!" kata Bel percaya diri.

' _AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MELAKUKANNYA, PANGERAN SIAL!'_

Belum sempat Bel mengambil langkah maju, sebuah tangan menghalangi jalannya. Sang lelaki pirang melirik, menatap Fon yang masih menghalangi jalannya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa maumu, heh?" tanya Bel.

Fon terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengambilnya, Tuan Pangeran," ujarnya mantap.

Mammon meneguk ludah dengan mata masih terpejam. _'A- APA SIH YANG DIINGINKAN ORANG TOLOL ITU, MUU!?'_

Sontak saja suasana langsung ribut, beberapa perempuan juga langsung berteriak-teriak.

"KYAA! Persaingan langsung! Berjuanglah Pangeran Berkepang!"

"Aku tidak setuju! Aku lebih suka Pangeran Pirang itu! Aura _bad boy_ -nya lebih keren!"

"Pangeran Berkepang itu lebih tampan tahu!"

"Berjuanglah kalian!"

' _MAKIN TIDAK BENAR,_ MUU _!'_

" _Gila, drama kita ramai sekali,_ " bisik salah satu kurcaci takjub.

' _KAU ITU MEMANG PUNYA WAKTU MEMIKIRKANNYA, YA!?'_

" _Ketua, tapi dramanya jadi kacau!_ "

" _Lagi pula, siapa juga sih orang pirang itu? Satu-satunya lelaki pirang di sekolah kita kan cuma Colonello._ "

"AARGGH! BERISIK SEKALI KALIAN, _MUU_!" teriak Mammon tak sabar sambil bangkit dari peti matinya.

Baik Fon maupun Bel segera menoleh ke arahnya, terkejut. Begitu juga dengan ketujuh kurcaci dan seluruh penonton.

' _A- aku sedang apa sih, muu …,'_ sesal Mammon dalam hati. Hancur sudah pentas drama kelas mereka.

"M- maksudnya, _muu_ …," Mammon meneguk ludah sejenak, "S- sebenarnya aku hanya berpura-pura mati. Aku hanya ingin tahu, siapa yang benar-benar akan kehilanganku saat aku tidak ada."

' _Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal,'_ maki sang lelaki violet dalam hati.

"Ushishi!" Bel terkekeh keras. "Yaah, aku tak akan ambil pusing dengan itu. Jadi, intinya kau akan pergi denganku kan, Putri?" tanyanya.

"S- siapa yang—"

"Tunggu," Fon menyela sambil menepuk bahu Bel, "Putri pantas untuk memilih. Menanyakan hal seperti itu terlihat seperti pemaksaan untuknya," ujarnya.

"Heh, kau bilang begitu karena kau pasti akan kalah kan, ushishi?" pancing Bel sembari menepis tangan Fon. "Dengar ini, Putri pantas dengan yang asli, dan yang asli bukanlah kau. Ushishi."

' _Berisik …'_

"Ini bukan masalah palsu atau asli. Ini tentang keputusan Tuan Putri sendiri," sanggah Fon.

' _Berisik.'_

"Ushishi! Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu, padahal kau hanya—"

"ARRGH! BERISIK SEKALI KALIAN, _MUU_!" teriak Mammon keras. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, kemudian melompat keluar dari peti kaca dan mencabut pedang yang terselip di pinggang Fon. "Lawan aku, Sial! Pangeran seperti apapun, kalau kau tidak sekuat dugaanku artinya kau tidak pantas mengaku sebagai pangeran!" teriaknya lantang.

"Uwooh! Putrinya keren sekali!" seru salah satu penonton takjub.

"Kalahkan dia, Putri!"

"Hajar dia!"

" _Sepertinya penonton kita kebanyakan tukang cari masalah ya, Ketua?_ " bisik salah satu kurcaci.

"Oi, oi, sebentar, Putri. Bukannya itu terlalu—"

"LAMBAT!" seru Mammon sembari menyerang Bel lebih dulu, namun Bel lebih sigap menghindarinya.

"Oi, oi! Ini bukannya agak—"

"Salahmu sendiri memancing perkara seperti ini tahu!" bentak Mammon sambil tetap menyerang Bel dengan pedang ditangannya.

— _ **Sret!**_

Tanpa sengaja, Mammon menginjak tepi gaunnya sendiri. Lelaki itu tersentak, melupakan gaunnya yang panjang. Tubuhnya oleng, dan jatuh di udara—

— _ **Grep!**_

Fon lebih dulu maju dan menangkap tubuh Mammon cepat, kemudian membantunya berdiri dan ikut menggenggam tangan si lelaki mungil—yang tengah berperan sebagai perempuan—yang menggenggam pedangnya.

"Untuk mengalahkan musuh, perhatikan seperti apa musuh yang tengah kau hadapi, Putri," ujar Fon tenang, senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Lihat seperti apa fisiknya, kemampuannya, sifatnya. Amati baik-baik, cari kelemahannya," sambungnya.

"Ushishi, kau kira aku punya kelemahan?" tanya Bel dengan nada menantang.

Fon menggulum senyum percaya diri dan memandangi Mammon. "Percayalah padaku, bahkan meski hanya sekali," pintanya. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, tubuh atletisnya semakin dekat dengan Mammon.

Mammon setengah mati menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, berkali-kali ia meneguk ludah. Dibalasnya tatapan manik karamel itu, kemudian berbisik, "Menangkan pertarungannya," pintanya.

Fon melebarkan senyumnya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bahkan tak yakin dia bisa menang," jawabnya.

"Kalian lambat!" seru Bel sembari berlari ke arah mereka. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku, hendak mengeluarkan sebilah pisau.

"SEKARANG!"

— _ **TRANG!**_

Pisau yang baru saja dikeluarkan Bel terpelanting ke tanah, berhasil ditangkis. Tanpa diduga, Fon melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian berlari ke arah si pemuda pirang. Senyum miring terbentuk di bibir sang lelaki Asia. Dengan gerakan sempurna, Fon menendang Belk eras hingga ke luar dari panggung. Suasana senyap, beberapa penonton malah terlihat jelas menonton dengan mulut menganga.

Fon berbalik dan memandangi Mammon yang masih bergeming. "Selamat untuk keberhasilannya, Putri," katanya.

Mammon meneguk ludah, kemudian membuang muka. "Berisik," dengusnya ketus.

"WAAH! BERHASIL!" pekik salah satu penonton.

"Keren sekali, Pangeran, Putri!"

"Selamat untuk yang barusan!"

"Ya, ya. Cukup dengan semua ini, _kora_!" dengus Colonello sembari memasuki area panggung tanpa bersalah. Dengan percaya diri, lelaki pirang itu berdiri di tengah panggung dan bernarasi, "Setelahnya, Pangeran bersama Putri pun memberontak kerajaan yang dipimpin Ibu Tiri sang Putri. Kemudian, mereka menikah dan memerintah kerajaan itu selamanya. Tamat, _kora_!"

Tepuk tangan membahana hingga rasanya akan meruntuhkan atap. Colonello membungkukkan badan seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada, menghormat dengan gaya elegan sesaat sebelum kembali berdiri tegap untuk menikmati tepukan hangat dari para penonton.

"Oi, kau juga menghormat sana, _kora_!" cetus Colonello sembari menyikut Mammon yang masih diam.

" _M- muu_ … menghormat apa …," Mammon kelabakan. Ia membalikkan tubuh ke arah penonton, semakin kikuk dengan tepuk tangan yang makin keras.

— _ **Grep**_

Mammon tersentak, merasakan sebelah tangannya digenggam oleh tangan lain. Lelaki berambut violet itu menoleh, menemukan Fon tengah tersenyum padanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, sang lelaki berkepang mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Mammon ke udara, membuat tepuk tangan para penonton semakin membahana disusul beberapa siulan jahil. Mammon tak mendengarkan itu semua, yang bisa ia rasakan hanya debar jantungnya yang semakin cepat—

—dan tangan Fon yang lebih besar dan hangat.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian bisa ada di Jepang, _muu_?" tanya Mammon dengan wajah tertekuk masam. Ia merasakan tubuhnya cukup lengket, namun ia tak berminat ganti baju atau melepas _wig_ -nya. Penampilannya sekarang masih sama ketika ia masih di panggung.

" _Arara_ , jangan begitu, Mammon- _chan_ ," ucap Lussuria dengan lemah gemulai. "Kami kemari setelah tanpa sengaja mengecek _website_ resmi sekolahmu dan ternyata kalian sedang mengadakan acara begini, _aih_ ," lanjutnya sembari memegang sebelah pipinya.

"Ushishi, harusnya kau mengundang kami untuk datang tahu, Mammon," timpal Bel, satu suara dengan Lussuria.

"Mengundang kalian untuk melihatku berpenampilan sekonyol ini maksudmu? Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak mengatakannya karena tak ingin kalian tahu, _muu_!" sergah Mammon.

" _VOIII_!" Squalo berteriak sembari menebas pedang di tangan kirinya ke udara. "Jangan banyak omong, Sampah! Aku sempat curiga kau memalsukan identitas asli _gender_ -mu pada Varia!" tudingnya.

"Aku lelaki tulen tahu, Kapten Squalo! Lagi pula, kau sendiri juga lelaki dengan rambut sepanjang bintang iklan! Rambut panjangku ini hanya _wig_ , _muu_!" bela ilusionis lelaki itu kesal.

"Tapi kau manis sekali, Mammon- _chan_!" puji Lussuria tulus dari hati.

"Terima kasih untuk ejekannya," dengus Mammon sengit.

— _ **Tok! Tok!**_

Mammon mendengus jengkel. "Siapa, hah!?" tanyanya gusar. Ia sudah nyaris sinting karena drama kacaunya (yang anehnya begitu disukai banyak orang) di panggung barusan, ia tidak percaya anggota Varia datang mengunjunginya juga hari ini, ia lelah karena jantungnya belum mau berdetak secara normal acap kali mengingat wajah Fon—

Pintu dibuka dari luar, menampilkan sosok terakhir yang ingin dilihat sang ilusionis.

Xanxus meletakkan gelas anggur ditangannya, menatap tajam sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu. "Apa maumu, Sampah?" tanyanya dengan nada absolut tak terbantah.

Fon hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk lengkung asimetris yang ramah. "Kau keberatan aku meminjam ilusionismu hari ini, Xanxus?" tanyanya tenang.

.

.

.

"Aku bukan barang, _muu_."

"Apa?" Fon menoleh, menatap Mammon yang masih menekuk wajahnya berdiri dengan meletakkan dagunya di pagar besi atap sekolah.

Mammon mendecakkan lidahnya, menyembunyikan irama jantungnya yang semakin tak harmonis. "Aku bukan barang yang bisa dipinjam. Kalaupun aku barang, harga meminjamku mahal tahu, _muu_ ," dengusnya.

Fon tertawa lepas. "Aku tak tahu kata apa yang harus kugunakan kalau itu menyangkut tentangmu," akunya.

"Menjijikkan, aku ingin muntah." Tapi Mammon tahu ritme jantungnya semakin cepat seakan kata-kata itu merasukinya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Fon tenang. Lelaki itu menikmati dersik angin yang menerpa wajah dan memainkan kepang rambutnya. "Tapi, barusan aku jujur, Mammon," sambungnya.

"Bisa jelaskan apa maumu, Sialan? Kau sedang berusaha membuat lelucon garing atau apa?" ketus sang ilusionis.

Fon tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Astaga, kau tidak sadar aku sedang mencari cara untuk menahanmu lebih lama, Mammon?" tanyanya.

Semburat merah terlukis di kedua pipi sang ilusionis, Mammon buru-buru membuang muka dan mendengus. "Aku bertanya bukan untuk ditanya balik, _muu_." Kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

Fon menggulum senyum miring, kepalanya mendongak, memandangi dirgantara. "Sayangnya, yang tadi itu benar-benar jawabannya, Mammon," katanya dengan menyelipkan tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Semakin banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, aku semakin terperangkap. Kira-kira, kapan kita akan mengakhiri permainan itu, Mammon?"

.

.

.

Mammon bahkan tak ingat berapa banyak benaknya dipenuhi kenangan dua tahun bersama Fon di sekolah menengah itu. Pasca drama tolol itu, mereka kembali ke kehidupan biasa—dan semakin dekat. Benci mengakuinya, tapi Mammon sadar ia terjebak—pada sosok lelaki itu. Bahkan setelah mereka lulus dan kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing, Mammon masih saja teringat.

Pernah suatu hari Mammon terjebak di perpustakaan yang ada di Varia HQ, hanya karena ingat Fon seringkali membaca. Memaki, akhirnya Mammon memutuskan untuk menjelajahi isi perpustakaan yang akhirnya berakhir di rak filosofi—hanya karena ia ingat Fon senang membahas filosofi China kuno yang tolol. Akhirnya Mammon kembali memutari rak-rak buku, dan entah bagaimana berhenti di rak berisi kamus-kamus. Tangannya bergerak hendak meraih kamus berbahasa Mandarin—yang membuatnya teringat Fon (lagi)—namun suara Bel yang mencarinya membuyarkan niatnya hingga dengan tolol Mammon mengambil kamus bahasa Italia.

' _Aku tidak jatuh cinta,'_ Mammon meyakinkan dirinya. _'Mengingat_ rival _yang menyebalkan dalam hidupmu bukan berarti aku jatuh padanya, itu bisa berarti aku makin membencinya.'_

' _Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa berkesimpulan sampai jatuh cinta segala, muu!?'_

.

.

.

Mammon tak ingat dia punya janji dengan orang terdekatnya (seperti anggota Varia) hari itu. Tapi, ponselnya berdering, menyanyikan nada dering tanda panggilan masuk. Begitu melihat layarnya, dahi Mammon manik berkerut. Nomor tidak dikenal? Lussuria ganti nomor baru lagi?

Malas berpikir, Mammon mengangkatnya tanpa pikir panjang—toh kalau telepon salah sambung ia bisa minta ganti rugi, mungkin. "Siapa, _muu_?" tanyanya langsung.

Suara tawa menyapa indera pendengaran sang ilusionis, tawa yang familiar. _"Kenapa kau tak menebaknya, Mammon?"_ Sang penelepon bertanya.

Mammon mendengus jengkel dengan kedua pipi memanas. "Darimana kau dapat nomorku, Sialan?" tuntutnya.

" _Tebaklah."_

"Aku tak dibayar menebaknya, _muu_."

" _Baik, baik. Aku tahu nomormu dari Lussuria-san."_

Mammon sontak memaki. "Si Banci itu akan membayar ini!"

" _Aku yang memaksanya, Mammon. Jangan berpikiran jahat dengan berniat untuk memalak Lussuria-san dengan tagihan berjuta-juta Euro."_

Mammon mendecakkan lidah. "Sebenarnya apa maumu sampai meneleponku, Fon? Berniat membuat lelucon tolol seperti teror kecil lalu mengatakan _April Mop_ atau semacamnya?" tudingnya.

Fon di seberang telepon tersenyum seraya memandangi dirgantara malam. "Jawabanku masih sama seperti yang pernah kukatakan di atap setelah drama," katanya tenang.

' _Kau tidak sadar aku sedang mencari cara untuk menahanmu lebih lama, Mammon?'_

.

.

.

"… Aku tidak ingat, _muu_ ," dengus Mammon jengah, jelas-jelas berdusta.

Tawa ringan terdengar di seberang telepon. _"Aku merindukanmu. Salah?"_

"Sangat. Aku tak dapat bayaran untuk itu," jawab sang ilusionis cepat.

" _Aku juga tak dapat bayaran karena merindukanmu."_

"Salahmu sendiri melakukannya, _muu_ ," dengus Mammon jengah. "Oh, selanjutnya jangan bilang kalau kau jujur. Aku muak dengan pola kalimatmu," tambahnya cepat.

" _Aku bahkan tak sadar pola kalimatku tetap sama."_

Mammon memijat keningnya. "Dengar, aku tak punya waktu mendengarkan omong kosongmu, Sial," ketusnya.

" _Mammon—"_

"Lagi pula," Mammon memotong cepat, "Kalau kau benar-benar merindukanku, untuk apa menelepon? Berhenti jadi orang kuno dan temui saja aku langsung. Payah, _muu_ ," dengusnya.

.

.

.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya sang penelepon bersuara, _"Minggu depan aku akan ke Italia."_

Mammon tersentak. "Tiba-tiba sekali—b- bukan berarti aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu tahu, _muu_!" tambahnya cepat.

Tawa di seberang sana kembali terdengar. _"Aku juga sudah memesan tiketnya, kalau kau mau tahu. Tadinya ingin kujadikan kejutan, tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang bisa mengejutkanmu,"_ ujar Fon.

"Hmp. Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal kalau sampai berpikir itu bisa mengejutkanku," sembur Mammon.

" _Memang."_

"Kapan kau datang ke Varia HQ, _muu_?"

Di seberang sana, Fon tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. _"Setelah menyapa I-Pin di Vongola HQ, aku akan datang ke Varia HQ. Kau bisa menunjukkanku beberapa tempat di Italia kan, Mammon?"_

.

.

.

" _Berhenti tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Viper,_ kora _!"_

Mammon mendengus jengkel. "Kau meneleponku hanya untuk ini, Colonello?"

" _Tsuna memintaku untuk mengabarimu, kora! Dia bilang laporan dari Varia masih kurang!"_

"Hoo, kau sudah ganti profesi menjadi tukang antar pesan, _muu_?" ejek sang ilusionis.

" _Oi! Jangan asal bicara,_ kora _! Aku hanya memberitahumu,_ kora _!"_

"Ya, ya. Akan kutemui Sawada Tsunayoshi besok, _muu_."

" _Oi, Viper, kau benar-benar belum mengatakan itu pada Fon,_ kora _?"_

"H- haah? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada orang seperti dia, _muu_!? Jangan asal bicara kau, Colonello!"

" _Dijelaskan pun kau tidak akan paham,_ kora _!"_ Ada jeda sejenak. _"Oh, aku sudah mengatakan itu, omong-omong."_

Mammon memutar bola matanya. "Pada?"

" _Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Mammon terdiam sejenak, merasa pendengarannya salah menangkap nama yang disebutkan Colonello. "Kau pedofil, _muu_?" tanyanya.

" _OI! Sekarang umurku hanya terpaut beberapa tahun saja dengannya tahu,_ kora _!"_

"Bagiku kau tetap saja kakek tua yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang bocah, _muu_ ," dengus Mammon.

" _Heh, artinya kalian juga sama tuanya denganku,_ kora _. Lantas mau sampai kapan tak bicara?"_

"Hmp. Itu bukan urusanmu, _muu_."

" _Kalau ini soal permainan tolol Reborn, lupakan saja,_ kora _! Kecuali kau mau semua perasaan itu tak terucap sampai kau masuk kubur sekalipun."_

"Jangan mengatakan hal tolol seperti kau benar-benar mengerti, _muu_."

" _Kau itu mudah ditebak,_ kora _! Wajar saja aku tahu."_

"Apanya yang—"

" _Kalau begitu aku duluan,_ kora _. Jangan menyesal melihatku lebih dulu melamar bocah itu dan naik pelaminan sementara kau masih sendiri."_

Telepon itu terputus. Mammon memandangi layar ponselnya, terdiam.

.

.

.

— _ **Kriingg! Kriingg!**_

Mammon meraih ponselnya di atas nakas, kemudian menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya. "Apa maumu, Sial?" tanyanya sangar.

" _Galaknya, Mammon. Aku hanya meneleponmu."_

"Kau meneleponku tengah malam dan bilang 'hanya menelepon'!?"

" _Aku lupa perbedaan waktu antara China dan Italia."_

"Katakan saja apa maumu dan cepat tutup teleponnya, _muu_!"

" _Lusa aku akan ke Italia."_

"Aku tahu, _muu_! Aku bukan kakek tua pelupa!"

" _Kukira kau akan menggunakan kata 'nenek'."_

"ITU LELUCON YANG TIDAK LUCU, _MUU_! AKU LAKI-LAKI!"

Sambungan diputus sepihak dan Mammon langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya cepat.

.

.

.

"Guru!" I-Pin memekik senang begitu mendapati Fon datang ke Vongola HQ siang itu.

" _Yaa_ , I-Pin. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Fon seraya tersenyum.

"Baik. Guru sedang apa di sini?" tanya I-Pin.

"Kunjungan kecil," jawab Fon sembari melebarkan senyumnya. "Yaah, setelah ini aku akan langsung pergi lagi. Urusanku di sini hanya mengunjungimu," lanjutnya.

"Ah! Fon- _san_! Selamat datang!" sambut Tsuna seraya menghampiri lelaki berkepang itu.

"Terima kasih untuk itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi," ucap Fon. "Kau cukup baik sepertinya. Bagaimana kabar Colonello?" tanyanya.

"Ahaha, Colonello- _san_ baik," jawab Tsuna seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kuharap dia tak merepotkanmu," cetus Fon.

"Oi! Siapa yang merepotkan siapa, _kora_!" sembur Colonello sambil mendekati ketiga orang itu.

"Siapa tahu saja, kan," sanggah sang kempoka.

"Heh, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, _kora_!" balas Colonello.

"Ah! Setelah ini Guru akan ke mana memangnya?" tanya I-Pin ingin tahu.

"Menemui ilusionis androgini _tsundere_ kepunyaan Varia—apa lagi selain itu, _kora_?" jawab Colonello cepat.

"Kau terlihat puas sekali mengetahuinya, Colonello," balas Fon sembari menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Mammon- _san_ lagi?" tanya I-Pin memastikan, wajahnya sedikit tertekuk.

"'Lagi' apanya, I-Pin?" tanya Tsuna heran.

"Habis, coba bayangkan, Sawada- _san_! Aku pulang ke China, pasti Guru akan bicara 'Mammon begini', 'Mammon begitu', dan lain-lain. Kalau ke perpustakaan, pasti Guru sedang membaca kamus bahasa Italia lalu bilang 'Mammon biasa berbicara dengan bahasa Italia'. Lalu sekalinya tertangkap tersenyum sendiri, pasti alasannya karena 'teringat Mammon begini-begitu'. Sebagai murid Guru yang biasanya selalu dapat perhatian, aku merasa diduakan!" protes I-Pin panjang lebar.

"Oi, oi. Kurasa sejak awal gurumu itu memang tak pernah menduakan ilusionis itu, _kora_! Baginya androgini itu prioritas!" sahut Colonello sok tahu.

Fon hanya mengulas senyum tipis. "Kurasa aku harus pergi. Ini sudah terlambat dari waktu yang kujanjikan," pamitnya seraya berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

"Oi! Fon! Cepat akhiri permainan tolol kalian itu, _kora_! Jangan jadi pria lembek!" teriak Colonello keras.

Langkah si kempoka berhenti. Lelaki itu berbalik, memamerkan senyum miringnya dan menjawab, "Akan kuakhiri kalau Mammon bilang ingin mengakhirinya juga."

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari, _muu_?" tanya Mammon dongkol.

"Sudah kubilang, kan; kunjungan," jawab Fon santai.

"Mengunjungiku bisa tergolong hiburan bagimu, heh?" Sebelah alis sang ilusionis naik.

"Aku merindukanmu, jadi kuputuskan berkunjung—sudah kubilang, kan? Lagi pula kau sendiri yang juga bilang untuk jangan jadi orang kuno yang bisa puas hanya mendengar suaramu," ujar Fon panjang lebar.

"Aku bilang begitu bukan berarti ingin kau berkunjung, _muu_ ," dusta Mammon sembari memalingkan wajah.

Sang kempoka tersenyum tipis. "Sudah berapa tahun, ya, sejak kita masuk sekolah lagi itu," katanya bernostalgia.

"Aku tak dibayar mengingat detailnya."

"Tapi aku yakin kau ingat beberapa hal," sanggah Fon.

' _Saat kita pulang bersama? Saat makan_ mapo tofu _sial itu? Saat drama itu?'_ Mammon meneguk ludah sejenak. "Aku tak ingat," ia berdusta lagi.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti," jawab Fon seraya tersenyum tipis.

Mammon tak menjawab, sibuk dengan ritme jantung yang berdetum semakin keras. Seingatnya, jalanan kota senja ini cukup ramai. Lantas mengapa ia merasa dunia tengah mengucilkannya berdua dengan lelaki berkepang yang berjalan di sebelahnya? Seolah seluruh eksistensi manusia yang ada di sekitar mereka tak begitu penting dan terlupakan, yang ada hanya ia dan lelaki itu.

"Mammon,"

"A- apa, _muu_."

"Tidak. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat permainan itu, yang pernah Reborn katakan saat reuni terakhir Arcobaleno. Yaah, mungkin kau tak ingat," jawabnya sembari tertawa di akhir kalimat.

"'Lakukan percakapan panjang hingga larut, berbincanglah layaknya karib, tataplah langsung matanya, dan jangan lupa menyelipkan lelucon kecil. Yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, berarti kalah', kan?" tanya Mammon.

Fon tertegun sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Benar," katanya.

Mammon terdiam, keringat dingin turun dari dahinya, lidahnya mendadak kelu. "… Mau coba?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?" Fon balik bertanya.

"'Lakukan percakapan panjang hingga larut, berbincanglah layaknya karib, tataplah langsung matanya, dan jangan lupa menyelipkan lelucon kecil. Yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, berarti kalah'," Mammon menarik napas, kemudian berhenti dan menatap Fon di sampingnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita selesaikan saja di sini, Fon. Kau juga kan, tertahan oleh permainan konyol itu, _muu_?"

Hening menyelimuti sesaat, angin mengisi kekosongan itu dan memainkan rambut keduanya. Langit senja menaungi kepala mereka, dan cahaya oranye keemasan menerpa wajah mereka. Sang kempoka terpaku, begitu juga sang ilusionis. Kepingan kenangan perlahan mengulang adegan demi adegan secara otomatis di kepala mereka, membiarkan keduanya terhanyut dan lupa akan keberadaan mereka sendiri, membuat mereka sadar sudah cukup lama waktu yang mereka habiskan tanpa sekalipun pernah mengungkit permainan kecil yang menjadi awal debar jantung yang tak beraturan serta aliran darah hangat yang mengisi relung kosong di dada.

Ke mana mereka selama ini? Sudah setua apa mereka sampai tak mengingat permainan itu? Bagaimana cara mengakhirinya? Sekarang belum terlambat bukan?

"Boleh," sambut Fon setelah akhirnya mampu menguasai diri. Ditatapnya Mammon dengan lembut, dengan bibir menggulum senyum. "Kau ingin kita bicara secara privat di mana? Varia HQ? Kafe?"

"Aku pilih kafe, _muu_ ," jawab Mammon cepat. Maksudnya, siapa sudi membicarakan hal ini di Varia HQ? Memang ia ingin dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh rekan-rekannya?

.

.

.

Dua cangkir dibiarkan berhadapan di atas meja, isinya dibiarkan mendingin, tak peduli rasanya mungkin tak akan seenak saat masih hangat. Mammon duduk bersandar pada kursi, mencoba mencari posisi rileks meski detak jantungnya sama sekali tak membiarkannya mampu menghirup udara santai. Sebaliknya, Fon terlihat jauh lebih mantap, seolah telah memperhitungkan ini akan terjadi. Tapi, darimana lelaki itu bisa melakukannya sementara ia sedang gugup setengah mati? Dia bukan peramal masa depan macam Luce.

Fon menghela napas, memecah sunyi. "Sudah lama sekali ya, sejak itu," katanya berbasa-basi.

"… _Aah_ , sudah lama," jawab Mammon kaku. Kepala dipaksa berpikir sebelum balas melontarkan tanya, "Sudah menengok muridmu?"

"Sudah," jawab Fon tenang. "Aku bertemu Colonello dan Sawada Tsunayoshi juga," tambahnya.

"Ooh …." Hening kembali melanda, Mammon kehabisan topik, jemarinya di bawah meja meremas pakaian, melampiaskan gugup.

" _Lakukan percakapan panjang hingga larut, berbincanglah layaknya karib, tataplah langsung matanya, dan jangan lupa menyelipkan lelucon kecil. Yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, berarti kalah."_

' _Padahal peraturan pertamanya adalah membuat percakapan panjang!'_ Mammon memaki diri.

"Jangan terpaku pada perkataan orang itu," cetus Fon tiba-tiba.

Mammon mendongak, menatap lelaki berkepang itu tak mengerti. "Apa, _mu_ —"

"'Lakukan percakapan panjang', kan? Jangan dipikirkan," Fon memajukan tubuhnya, mengulas senyum tipis. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sekarang, Mammon?" tanyanya.

' _Lagi,'_ Mammon membatin dalam hati. _'Laki-laki ini lagi-lagi mampu membaca dan mengatur segalanya.'_

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa konyol harus menyelesaikan permainan tolol buatan Reborn itu, _muu_ ," dengus Mammon.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Kau tak terlihat terpaksa melakukan ini, _muu_."

"Karena aku tidak ingin selamanya membiarkan permainan itu tanpa arah. Aku selalu melakukan segalanya serius denganmu, Mammon."

"Aku melakukan segalanya serius jika ada uang, _muu_."

"Dan sekarang kita tidak bertaruh sepeserpun. Hanya; yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta, kalah."

Mammon tak segera menjawab, ia menatap lurus manik karamel sang kempoka, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam sebelum berhasil menguasai diri. "Kau benar, _muu_."

"Pertama kali kau mengatakan aku benar," Fon tertawa kecil. "Mungkinkah aku akan memenangkan permainan ini?" tanyanya.

"Jangan konyol. Kau tak akan menang dan aku tak mungkin kalah, _muu_ ," sergah Mammon cepat.

Senyum Fon terkembang lebih lebar. "Kita lihat nanti, Mammon," ujarnya percaya diri.

Mammon tak segera menjawab, namun ia membatin tanpa suara. _'Tataplah langsung matanya—satu peraturan, selesai.'_

.

.

.

Detik demi detik merajut menit, menit demi menit memintal jam. Malam semakin larut, pendingin udara di ruang privat kafe yang mereka pesan hari itu semakin menusuk tulang. Namun, anehnya keringat berjatuhan dari pelipis sang ilusionis, dan wajahnya tetap terasa terbakar semakin lama duduk dengan si kempoka.

Sang ilusionis pun tak tahu jarum jam telah menunjuk angka berapa, ia yakin sudah sangat larut, namun kafe tempatnya mendekam bersama Fon belum ada tanda-tanda tutup. Perlahan, satu demi satu peraturan telah terpenuhi hingga lengkap. Mammon berkali-kali meneguk saliva, berusaha meredakan gugup meski nyatanya itu tak berhasil menenangkannya.

Fon membiarkan Mammon larut dalam pikirannya sementara ia menatap wajah ilusionis bertudung itu lekat-lekat. Mungkin ia memang tak kehilangan ketenangannya, tetapi nyatanya Fon kehilangan waktunya sekarang. Ia lupa dan tak peduli.

"Mammon,"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sadar sekarang sudah sangat larut?" tanya Fon.

"Aku tahu, _muu_."

"Kalau begitu, berniat benar-benar mengakhiri permainan ini?"

Mammon tak segera menjawab, ilusionis itu justru menundukkan kepalanya, terdiam. "Aku bahkan tak tahu caranya mengakhiri permainan ini," ada helaan napas pendek sejenak, "lucu, padahal aku yang menantangmu untuk mengakhirinya, _muu_ ," tambahnya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu berpikir keras soal cara mengakhiri permainan konyol itu, Mammon," sahut Fon. Lelaki itu berdiri, kemudian mendekati sang ilusionis dan berdiri di sebelah lelaki berambut sebahu itu.

"A- apa—"

Sebelum Mammon meneruskan pertanyaannya, Fon lebih dulu menangkap dagunya, memaksa lelaki mungil itu bertatapan dengannya.

Mammon menangkap semuanya, manik karamel Fon yang tajam, kepang rambut legam panjang yang jatuh di bahunya, bibirnya—sang ilusionis merona, namun tak mampu menepis tangan yang tengah menyangga dagunya serta wajah tampan lelaki Asia di hadapannya.

Fon tak mampu menjabarkannya, ia hanya bisa berkata bahwa lelaki mungil itu sempurna. Manik violet yang bersembunyi di balik tudung hitam, helaian rambut sebahu senada netra permatanya, pipi berhias tato taring _indigo_ yang bersemu merah, bibir tipis merah mudanya—lelaki Asia itu kembali terpaku, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, bibirnya melontarkan kalimat sendiri, sementara ia bingung harus bertindak apa.

"Mammon," Fon kembali memanggil meski ia sendiri tak percaya bisa memanggil nama lelaki itu dalam jarak sedekat ini, "apa kau bersedia kalah bersamaku untuk mengakhiri permainan itu?" tanyanya.

Mammon tak menjawab, bibirnya tak mampu bergerak, tiada kata yang keluar bahkan meski tanpa suara. Namun Fon enggan menyerah, ia ingin menyelesaikannya, ia ingin tahu, ia ingin _jatuh_ pada lelaki ini dan kalah bersama.

Fon tahu Mammon bukan jenis pria yang bisa mengekspresikan segalanya dengan kata atau kalimat, ia akan memberitahunya dengan gerak tubuhnya, dengan gestur, dengan tindakan. Maka, yang harus dilakukan Fon kali ini hanya satu; maju.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Fon memajukan wajahnya, mendekat pada wajah sang ilusionis yang masih mematung. Fon bisa merasakan napas mereka yang bercampur dan hangat, Fon tahu sebentar lagi jarak diantara mereka akan lenyap, sebentar lagi ia akan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya pada sang ilusionis.

Maka, ketika bibir Fon menemukan bibir Mammon, keduanya mendapatkan jawaban dari semua tanya dan akhir dari permainan itu.

Mammon tahu bahwa ia dan Fon sama-sama kalah, sementara Fon tahu jawaban Mammon atas pertanyaan terakhirnya adalah ya.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menyelinap masuk dari sela jendela yang tak tertutup tirai, membuat seorang pria yang masih terlelap di atas kasurnya kini terbangun dari mimpi. Lelaki itu bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, merenungi mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya. Mimpi yang kelewat indah.

Pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Dihampirinya eksistensi lain yang juga ada di sana dan berdiri memunggunginya.

"Pagi," sapa pria itu seraya mengecup bahu sosok itu yang terbuka lebar. Pagi ini sosok itu tak berpakaian tertutup seperti biasanya, ia hanya mengenakan kaus tipis yang ukurannya lebih besar dari ukurannya sendiri dan sebuah celemek putih.

Sosok itu memutar bola matanya, mendengus. "Setidaknya berpakaianlah, Sialan," katanya.

"Memang kenapa? Ini di rumahku sendiri. Toh hanya ada kau," jawab pria itu santai.

"Kau tak tahu adab, heh,Fon?" dengus sosok itu jengah.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Mammon. Aku masih pakai celana. Kadang juga murid-muridku melihatku bertelanjang dada," ujar pria itu masih dengan nada yang sama.

Mammon memicingkan netra violetnya, berfokus pada masakan yang tengah dimasaknya. "Ohh, mereka suka melihat _nya_ , heh," ia mendengus dengan nada ditekankan.

Fon menahan tawanya. "Yaah, tapi yang pernah lihat semuanya hanya kau. Jangan cemburu," cetusnya.

"Aku enggan cemburu pada sekumpulan bocah, _muu_ ," Mammon berkilah.

"Sungguh? Lantas kenapa pipimu memerah?"

"Ini terkena sinar matahari."

"Matahari pagi tidak berwarna seperti tomat masak, Mammon."

"Hmp. Sok tahu. Sekali-kali cobalah bangun lebih pagi dan coba siapkan sarapan sepertiku, kau akan tahu warna matahari pagi itu memang seperti ini, _muu_."

"Maksudnya, bangun pagi-pagi dan mengambil kaus orang lain dan memasak sarapan untukku?" ralat Fon sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"Jangan ngawur. Aku tak sudi membuat sarapan untukmu, _muu_ ," sergah sang ilusonis.

"Baik, baik. Untuk _kita_ ," ralat Fon lagi. Ia tertawa kala mengucapkannya. "Aku masih tak percaya kita sudah menjalin hubungan ini setengah tahun yang lalu," ucapnya geli.

"Hmp," Mammon membuang muka, kemudian kembali memandangi masakannya. "Lusa aku akan kembali ke Italia," katanya.

"Cepat sekali. Kau baru di sini tiga hari yang lalu."

"Bos tidak suka anggota Varia mangkir dari tugas lebih dari seminggu, _muu_."

"Kenapa tak bilang kau mengambil cuti lebih?"

"Squalo berteriak di telepon. Dia bilang 'jangan sibuk terus mengurusi mantan Badai Arcobaleno itu, dia bukan bocah lagi, urusi tugasmu yang menumpuk'. Lagi pula aku tak suka gajiku dipotong, _muu_."

Fon mengelus dagu, berpikir. "Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu sebelum pulang? Jalan-jalan misalnya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Aku lebih suka diam di sini, _muu_ ," jawab Mammon.

"Kalau begitu," Fon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang ilusionis, berbisik menggoda, "bagaimana kalau malam ini kubuat kau tidak bisa tidur dan terus memanggil namaku?"

Mammon menginjak kaki lelaki berkepang itu cepat. "Jangan asal bicara. Ini masih pagi. Kusiram kau sampai mampus kalau masih mengatakan hal mesum seperti itu," ancamnya.

Fon tertawa keras, bahunya berguncang. Dikecupnya bibir ilusionis itu singkat dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Ilusionis- _ku_."

Mammon memutar bola mata, tak mampu menahan rona merah yang menjalari wajahnya. "Panggilan konyol," dengusnya sinis.

"Lalu kau lebih suka dipanggil seperti apa?"

Mammon mematikan kompor, terdiam. "Panggil namaku seperti biasa, Sial," suruhnya.

Fon kembali tertawa. "Baik, baik. Aku mencintaimu, Mammon," ulangnya.

"Lebih baik, _muu_ ," cetus Mammon seraya berjinjit dan mengecup ringan bibir lelaki berkepang itu.

Fon mengerjapkan mata, kemudian memandangi sang ilusionis yang kini sedang mencicipi masakannya.

Mammon balas menatap si kempoka sinis dan kedua pipi merona. "Apa, _muu_?" tanyanya galak.

Fon mengulas senyum tipis, tangannya tergerak mengelus puncak kepala lelaki mungil itu penuh kasih. "Tidak ada. Hanya bersyukur bisa memilikimu. Ah, kurasa aku harus mandi. Aku duluan, Mammon." Dan pria itu melangkah ke luar dari dapur, pergi ke kamar mandi.

Mammon terdiam, menggerutu dengan wajah memerah. "Aku juga bersyukur mencintaimu, _muu_ ," balasnya pelan.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : AKHIRNYA INI FF JADI JUGAAAAA /tebar kembang/ /lha. Maafkan isinya jadi gaje gini huhu saya kehilangan arah(?) pas buatnya terus maksain alur :"( /gebokin. Buat Kak **Hime Hoshina** , terima kasih sudah membuat _event_ Crack Pairing Celebration ini! Saya sumbang FonMammon lagi ya, hehehe :)))) /plak. Maaf juga OOC wkwk, lagian masa Mammon sama Fon sama Colonello ambil sekolah lagi abis kutukannya dicabut, ya? Yaudah lah gapapa, biarkan saya berimajinasi hehe /duash. Sebenernya ini dari prompt yang disebar temen saya di grup LINE pakai bahasa Inggris, saya ambil habis bikin greget sih xD

Well, kayaknya ini aja deh, hehe. Takut kalau kebanyakan a/n nanti kesannya saya curhat banget wkwk xD semoga Kak Hime Hoshina nggak bosen lihat saya fg-an FonMammon terus wkwk, maaf ya kalau bikin bingung Kakak buat penilaiannya :"( Untuk pembaca lain yang telah berkunjung, terima kasih banyak! Saya tunggu _review_ , komentar, kritik, saran, fangirlingan, dan lainnya, lho! Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfic ini, kalau ada yang bingung boleh banget kok dituangkan di kotak _review_ nanti saya jawab hehe xD Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
